


Life Raft

by PJTL156



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem. Finch's POV. Goes with "Ejector Seat". Finch's feelings of what has never happened, and he feels probably never will. Angst/Romance, though Reese isn't in this one. Fairly short, some rhyming, but nothing set. Rinch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Raft

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Person of Interest.

Don't know if I could go on,

If you choose someone over me,

I have no [claim](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8029354/1/Life_Raft) to your heart,

But it's your smile and devotion that set me free.

Longing to hold you,

I sink into my bed,

The muscles [ache](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8029354/1/Life_Raft) as usual,

Trying to take away the bittersweet sensations,

But I ignore them instead.

Wrap my arms around a pillow,

Feel ashamed and childish,

Wanting someone I'll never have,

Who will never feel the same,

I've never felt this way about anyone,

Never been close to true intimacy,

Not the way I want with you.

There's pain weighing down my heart,

But your breath brings me bobbing to the surface,

You're my life raft,

In a sea of unknown threats and obstacles,

Need you around me,

Holding me above water,

Before I'm immersed in pain, sadness, and betrayal.

As unlikely as it all is,

Despairing, yet true,

It's all I have to hold onto,

Me wishing for me and you.

Try as I may to deceive myself,

And hide my deep longing to have you,

I can't escape the conundrum,

You make the answer seem less simple every day,

With your teasing a torment,

Not sure if it's with intimate intentions in mind,

Or an attack on my own heart,

Of which you stole the key,

And shoved into your pocket,

Not to be seen,

Or taken out since.

I know I'll fall asleep alone,

As I do every night,

Wishing for a companion,

Preferably with bronzed skin and distinguished hair,

Accompanied by a sly smile,

And a sultry voice,

Who will wash away my fears,

Fill me with my hearts desires,

And drift off to sleep,

With promises of a tomorrow,

And forever plus a day.

But it's just a fantasy,

One of many before it,

That will never be fulfilled,

And only my pillow will know,

With the remnants of old tears.

It will never happen,

Should probably wave the white flag now,

But it's against everything my soul tells me,

So I let my dreams consume me,

And hope for a better outcome,

One without barbed wire fences or tombstones,

And wait for life to come.


End file.
